


Free Day - [Septiplier Week 2017]

by AidanJail



Series: Septiplier Week [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, septiplier week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: I wrote this for the Septiplier Week (6th Aug-12th Aug on Tumblr and DA) on Day 5 (Free Day).They met on their day off.





	Free Day - [Septiplier Week 2017]

Mark was supposed to spend the day with his best friend, since it was their only common day off. Except his best friend had a new partner. And they weren’t in good terms with Mark. So now, Mark was alone, sitting on a bench in the park, reading the text from his best friend over and over, hoping it would change. But it didn’t. He sighed. He had the day to his own now. He got up and headed to the nearest café, wondering what to do. He sat at a table near the counter, ordered a coffee, which came quickly and looked outside.

 

<<You’re always here Jack, aren’t you?

-Heh, I didn’t have anything to do today.

-Dude, you work here! Why do you come back on yur days off?>>

 

Mark turned to the voices just in time to see a green haired man, supposedly Jack, shrug. He frowned slightly. First, it was weird to come to the place you work at on your day off. Second, he felt like he knew the man, but he couldn’t figure out why. He must’ve stared a bit too long because the bartender said something and Jack smiled to him. Mark looked back at his coffee, embarassed, until he saw the chair across the table move. He looked up to see Jack sitting with a huge smile plastered on his face.

 

<<Heya! I’m Jack! I saw you staring earlier.>>

 

Mark blushed slightly, somehow even more embarassed.

 

<<I’m Mark… Huh, nice to meet you.>>

 

Jack seemed happy with that.

 

<<Why are you here Mark?

-Huh… My friend and I were supposed to spend our day off together but he couldn’t make it so… I’m actually wondering what to do.>>

 

Mark had no idea why he was saying all those stuffs to the guy, but he felt like it was the thing to do.

 

<<Well, would you go see a movie with me then?, Jack offered with a huge smile.>>

 

Mark stared at the green haired man in shock, then smiled slightly.

 

<<Sure!>>


End file.
